Secrets Talent Showtime!
by xoMrsCullenox
Summary: All Bellas Friends Think She Is Uncoordinated & Read Books For A Living. Talents? What Are You Talking About? The Twist: A Charity Concert. The Main Event: Bella... "Damn Pixie & Her Obsession With 'Fun'" Canon Couples. All Human. Rated T to Be Safe!
1. The Joys Of Human Alarm Clocks

**Hey Everyone! Thanks For Giving This Story A Chance. Now I'm A Songwriter, Not A Story Writer. But Hey! At Least I'm Trying. lol Read Ahead My Lovelies!**

**Modesty.** Yes I'm pretty, but I won't do anything I'm not comfortable with. **Talent.** Yes I have it, but the mirror gives me more support than the applauding crowd ever could. **Passion.** I CAN do whatever I put my mind to, nothing and no one can stop me. **Love.** Isn't just a word, it's a danger zone. **Life. **Is a gift, don't waste it. **Dream. **What you wake up to every morning, and know each minute you breath... Is one that gets you closer.

I'm Bella Swan. Dancer, Singer, Guitarist, Actress. Yet, nobody knows but me... Well... At least I don't think so...

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Open up!"

That is my alarm clock, also known as Alice Cullen. I rolled out of bed. Literally. Ugh, only I Bella Swan could fall out of a double bed. I walked over to the door and unlocked it, for... * Gulps * Her.

"What's that on your leg?" Alice, my loyal (to shopping) best friend exclaimed as she walked through my door, Looking amazing as usual. She may seem small, but her personality and smile make her seem as big as anything.

"Well good morning to you to, The sun is shining, It's the weekend, Summer and Life is... SHIT CARPET BURN!" Well at least I didn't need to prep myself to much for my first injury of the day.

"Oh sorry, morning!" The devil smiled, you know that look you get before you're about to die?

I rolled my eyes at her, then proceded to check my phone. 9:38am. Oh well at least I didn't have any plans... Dance Rehearsals! How could I forget!

"Damn! Thanks for the wake up call! But I gotta run... I'm late! I'll call by later. Promise!"

I ran into my small bathroom and had the fastest shower in the history of the Swans. Throwing on some black baggy pants over my black leotard, I ran out the door, Grabbing my dance bag with all my stuff in it and running out the door. Figuring I'd just have brunch later when I finished.

Everything was here in this suburb of London. It was in the rich part, If you looked past all the snobs, well, It was awesome! It had a Shopping mall, Recording studio, Dance Studio, School, The Cullen's house... Well err... Mansion and lots of other things.

The dance studio was old and hidden, so not many people knew of its existance, and I, Bella Swan, was one of the star dancers. None of my friends knew it though, to them I was just a unco-ordinated Bella. Finally reaching the old wooden doors, I pulled them open and ran into the foyer, saying a quick hi to Anglea, the receptionist, before opening another set of doors that opened up into home.


	2. Boys What Do You Do With Them?

**Chapter 2: Boys... What do you do with them.**

**Hello to all you awesome people who decided to give this story a chance. Now I know everyone hates these authors notes but I think you should understand something: I'm a songwriter, Not a storywriter. So I decided to try something new and well, Here I am! Please help me with any suggestions and such by PMing me (Haha what a cool word... PMing!) Sorry last chapter was so short to! I'll try and make them longer. It was sort of ditch the chapter then run! Haha. Well that's all for now... Oh one more thing: I don't know when I'll get to update. I lead a very insanely busy life so sometimes it might be delayed! Well Read on my lovelies!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Only my home was filled with people... Lot's of people.

It's times like these when you realise how big a dance studio is. I walked over to Tanya, the director of the studio to ask what was happening.

Tanya is gorgeous, well if you've been dancing all of your life, I guess it is pretty easy to keep a hot rocking body. She's known my parents forever and she's like an Aunt to me.

"Aunt Tanya! What's Happening?" She turned around and waved me over to where she was standing.

"These awesome people here are going help run a charity concert to help us raise funds so we can buy one of the spare rooms in the mall to turn into a bigger better dance studio!" She squealed.

I looked at the people behind her and didn't recognise any of them.

There was a woman with hot red hair who looked like an ex ballerina, A man who I assumed was an accountant and a Blonde long haired man who, well, just looked like he knew what he was doing.

"This is Victoria, She used to dance with our company in the studio in Phoenix, Arizona." She nodded at me and smiled. Knew it, her posture and well, her, was just to perfect.

"So nice to meet you, your Aunt has spoken very highly of you, I look forward to seeing your work." She smiled, and I swear her teeth are fake. You could never have teeth that perfect.

"And this is Laurent, He's an accountant who's going to help us keep track of the money that we raise and help us buy the space in the mall." He smiled, RIGHT AGAIN! I'm on a roll here.

This guy seemed awesome, Dreadlocks, Killer looks and he looked like he could do whatever he wanted. Which was good, we defiantly needed someone like this when Tanya was involved.

"My, My, You said she was gorgeous, but this IS star quality." I blushed and laughed nervously, the questions already running through my head to grill Aunt Tanya with.

What did she say?

How did she come across these three people?

Where's the charity concert going to be?

Who can come?

"And last but not least, this is my favourite guy in the whole wide world, Bella, Meet James my brother, who is going to help us out with whatever we need!"

Now you think about it, They DO look alike. Oh well, Two out of three correct, I'm happy.

"Yes, Laurent, She is gorgeous. But her dancing is amazing," He laughed, "I've seen the tapes."

I looked at Tanya who was blushing furiously and giggling like a child who's done something they shouldn't have.

"Taaannnnnnyyyaaaaa!" I groaned, "How could you!"

"Well you're way to good, and I needed to share some of your talent! It was killing me to think I was the only person who could truly appreciate this young awesome, hot, talented, nice, beautiful, Bella like Bella with so much talent she's going to be a star. Did I mention she can sing to?"

"TANYA!" Everyone in the room was laughing at our little exchange and were starting to settle into sitting down so they could listen to what was going on.

"Ok, Ok everyone! Are we comfortable? Right Ok. Hey guys! Thanks for all coming, This is Victoria, Laurent and James and these three awesome people are going to help us get more spacier space and a new more modern studio on the top level of the suburbs shopping mall!"

Everyone was whispering excitedly and bouncing up and down.

"So!" Everyone was quiet. "We're going to have a CHARITY CONCERT!"

Cheering broke out and I covered my ears from the noise.

"Shhh Shhh Everyone! Shut Up! I've got one more thing to say!!" The dancers were quiet again.

"MEET YOUR CHOREOGRAPHER VICTORIA AND OUR VERY OWN BELLA SWAN!" Everyone was cheering once again. All the kids from the classes I help Tanya with jumped up and in a space of three seconds and even quicker than that there was a big group hug around me.

I glared at Tanya and she mouthed 'After' to me before disappearing out the door.

I looked over to where Victoria, James and Laurent were standing and saw they were all doubled over with laughter.

I groaned and started pushing through the crowd of ten year olds, towards the door.

When I managed to get out I found the traitors out in the foyer. Tanya ran over and engulfed me in a hug.

"Ok now, Bella, you will be taking and choreographing Junior Hip hop, Junior Ballet and Junior and Senior Modern Lyrical. Victoria will be taking the rest. We're going to discuss the storylines and everything else this afternoon and I'll call you to give you all the details after we've figured it out ourselves." She smiled and looked like she just won the lottery.

"So when did you decide all this?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted an answer. Aunt Tanya was like Alice Cullen. Hyper and fun and full of surprises. Just like I'm getting now.

"Only a couple of weeks ago. But I wanted it to be a surprise! Isn't it great Bella! Your first showcase! Oh and there are going to be the "Big People" there so who knows, you might be accepted into some major dance university!? Bye Bella!" And just like that she walked out the door.

I was left in a daze. So much had happened. What if someone found out I danced? It's not like I didn't want to tell them, I just wanted to blend in. Which was hard when you had the Cullen's as your best friends.

Alice Cullen, My best friend, was a fashion guru, she was so close to becoming a fashion designer it wasn't funny Rosalie Hale the trio to our threesome modelled her clothes. Her brothers were Edward and Emmett Cullen, and she was Girlfriend to Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother.

Rosalie Hale, My other best friend, was a model for the Alice. They were a pair NOT to be messed with. She was Jaspers Sister and Girlfriend to Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen, Alice's Brother and Rosalie's Boyfriend is like a huge giant teddy bear, Fierce On the outside but a big softie on the inside. Him, Jasper and Edward are like big brothers to me.

Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother and Alice's Boyfriend, Dreams of being someone like Reed off Criminal Minds, And it's right down his ally. He can read people inside and out with a look. The job of a profiler fits him perfectly. Emmett, Edward and Him used to play detectives when they were younger. It was always Rosalie, Alice and me doing something that would get us locked in a cupboard, or as the told us, "The Jail"

Leaving the best to last, Edward Cullen. The heartthrob of London Prep High School. He's absolutely gorgeous but he only thinks of me as a friend. He plays piano, but only our group knows that. It's something he does and is amazing at. He also plays guitar and writes music. I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes famous. He's currently single and only Emmett and Jasper knows who he likes, Even though us girls have tried to get it out of him a thousand times, he just smiles and says

"What do you want to know, She's gorgeous." Annoying, I know.

I was only three more streets from my place when it started raining. I ran the rest of the way, laughing to myself.

It felt good, but my Pointe shoes and everything I had in my bag was getting wet. I ran harder, up to the front porch of our... Bigger than average house and stopped to catch my breath.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room, dumped my bag and hopped into the warm shower, letting it do its magic. Thinking about what the storyline of the charity showcase would be.

Knowing Tanya it wouldn't be an original.

I stepped out and dried myself off. Cursing to myself how I forgot to bring any clothes in. I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door.

"Nice look Bella." I turned around and there was Jasper lying on my bed laughing, Edward sitting on the floor with a smirk, trying to fight laughter and Emmett holding onto the wall for support after his little comment.

I stormed over to my closet and swung it open, grabbing my black skinny jeans and London shirt with a guitar and microphone on it.

I walked back over to my dresser, which happened to be next to Emmett and pulled open the second drawer revealing all my bras and underwear for Emmett to see.

"Shit Bella." He said and returned to laughing.

I swear the house was shaking.

I glared at him then stormed back into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door. Everything was quiet when I walked out fully dressed and looking half decent, I walked over to shove my Dance bag into the bottom of my closet before anyone accidentally came across it.

I stepped back and a hand flew over my mouth, I tried screaming but it was no use.

No one could hear me.

I tried turning around to see who it was but the grip was to tight. My arms and legs were bound and before I knew it I was being dragged out of the house and into a familiar silver Volvo.

I rolled my eyes, We all thought they had stopped playing this game ages ago.

Whoever was carrying me sat me in the backseat and sat beside me, pushing me into the middle. I looked and to my surprise it was Jasper.

Edward opened the door on the other side and climbed in beside me, and Emmett jumped into the front.

Edward reached over and ungagged and untied me and Jasper handed me my phone.

"Someone called Tanya has called about six times and I think you should answer it." I smiled and quickly pressed answer as it started ringing again.

"Tanya! Sorry but I can't talk at the moment. I'm kind of..." I looked at the boys grinning at me. "Busy. Can I call you tonight and I promise I can help you organise the rest of the... Ummm... Yeah... I'll call you later."

I finished, Mentally slapping myself.

"Listen Bella we're going out to dinner tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come so we can discuss things. That is if you aren't to busy... I think three different boys have answered your phone in five minutes..." I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Yeah. I'll explain why _Three different guys have answered my phone _later. Will James be there tonight?" I Smiled, Payback is a bitch.

I looked at them and they were all concentrating very hard on looking out the window.

"Yes. Are you playing the jealous game Bella? Want me to help? Put me on speakerphone!" It was times like these that I loved Tanya.

"Yeah just wait a second, I'll put you on speakerphone so I can try and make my hair look normal, Cause I never got to brush it because there was a... complication." I pressed the little button and sat it on my lap.

The whole hair thing was a lie, I did brush it but I bet it looked horrible after our little struggle.

"Yeah James can't wait to see you again tonight. He can't stop talking about you! Oh and I hope you don't mind but I put your number in his phone. He's going to call you soon to discuss a couple of things."

Emmett and Jasper looked like they were about to kill someone...

Or me...

and Edward looked like he was crushed, and like he was going to kill someone.

I quickly started brushing my fingers through my hair so I wasn't completely lying to them.

I decided I'd better not tease them anymore so I finished up my call with Aunt Tanya, promising her to come out with them all tonight, and Jasper tool my phone back and Edward retied my hands.

The rest of the car ride was silent after that, until we pulled up in the Hales Garage.

The Hales had property that overlapped the Cullen's property, but we all referred it to the Cullen's property anyway. Then the fun began.

Emmett full on fell out of the car and army crawled into the house.

You could hear him, but it was pretty hilarious.

Emmett? Quiet? No way.

He came charging back into the garage and called out all clear to Edward who grabbed me out of the car and carried me up the stairs to Jaspers room.

My heart was thumping all the way, Adrenaline?

Or was it just because Edward Cullen was carrying me. Not that he hadn't done it before, but every time it was the same burning tingly sensation that consumed me.

When we reached the room, He put me ever so gently on the bed, In a sitting position so I was leaning against the wall.

I sighed and my stomach decided to start telling me it was empty right then. It started groaning and I blushed.

"Got anything to eat guys?" I asked timidly, not knowing what the aim of 'hostages' was this time.

Emmett raced downstairs and you could hear him rattling around in the kitchen. Well at least they were being nice.

No more then two minutes later Emmett raced back into the room with a bowl full of cocoa pops.

Jasper came over and untied my hands so I could eat them.

"Did you have anything to eat this morning?" Edward asked me, with a hint of worry on his face.

"No. I was pretty busy this morning..." I replied, shoving another spoonful down my throat. Then my phone rang.

"It's Rose. I'll take the call." Jasper said as he snatched the phone off the table.

I looked out the window and could see Rosalie and Alice standing at the window in Alice's room looking at us in confusion.

Emmett looked out to and dived towards the window to shut the curtains.

Problem was he missed and ran into the wall.

Everyone was laughing, Including Alice and Rose who had just witnessed it all.

Edward was the first to recover and walked over and shut the curtains, Leaving us in darkness.

My phone started ringing and Jasper answered it, putting it on speakerphone.

"If you want Bella back safely, You'll promise us to never take us shopping again against our will."

* * *

**Like It? Hate It? Love It? REVIEW! Promise I'll Get Back To All Of You Who Review!**

**Next Chapter: What Will Be The Theme Of The Charity Showcase?**

** What Lengths Will Alice And Rosalie Go To, To Get Bella Back?**

** What Will Edward Accidentally Stumble Across?**

**If you have any ideas for themes, lengths or stumbles PM me! This is your story to! I might not update in awhile. HOLIDAY! But I'll try if you do! (Aka. REVIEW!)**


	3. This Is Not My Day

**Hey! Well I spent all day on this and finally finished it!**

**Read on and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'd like to take you shopping mate, I don't swing that way. Is Bella there?" A male voice that I didn't recognise said through the phone. I tried to stifle a laugh and compose myself before I answered, jumping awkwardly over to the desk and falling into Jaspers chair.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that, I'm just being held ransom by my big brothers." Emmett ran out of the room and by the sounds of things, into the garage and started laughing. Edward joined him not long after, while Jasper sat and leant against the wall with a sour look on his face..

"Do you need help? I can help if you want?" He asked, actually sounding like he was worried. I laughed again, unable to control my laughter.

"No I'm fine, at least they're feeding me." The man chuckled on the other end of the phone and Emmett and Edward returned into the room, faces red and hair messed up from, well by the looks of it, rolling on the ground.

"I was just inquiring about our dinner tonight. Tanya wants you to come and help chuck around a few ideas for the dan-" I cut him off. I knew who it was now, James, Tanya's brother.

"Umm... Yeah I'll be there. Gotta run, Tell Tanya to pick me up at 8. See you then!" I closed my phone and put it safely in my pocket and turned around to see the guys with the same expressions they had in the car, you know the insane murderer "I'm about to kill you" ones?

"What?" I asked. Faking one of the most fake inoccent look on a persons face ever.

"What was that about, Who's that guy and what starts with D.A.N that you didn't want us to know about? Where are you going and was that the guy that you and that chick was talking about before?" Emmett said in all one breath, Oh shit. Here we go.

"That is James and yes he's the guy that me and my aunt was talking about on the phone, I don't know where we are going I'll find out soon though and that is none of your business." I replied, I let my head fall and hit the desk, and again.

I felt a hand refrain me from hitting my head for the third time and looked up to see Edward. He bent over and picked me up and sat me on his lap with him sitting on the bed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Nearly. Found. Out! Damn it! Don't be so stupid Bella!" I mumbled to myself.

"Edward, how hard did she hit her head?" Jasper asked eying me off cautiously. I rolled my eyes and struggled to get out of his grip, I was majorly pissed off now and I was just about ready to run home and hide my stuff even better than just shoving it in my cupboard.

"Bella? Bella, stop please... Bella. Please stop." I stopped struggling and Edward untied my hands and feet. I took advantage of that and jumped out of his lap and bolted for the door. I had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs and my hand on the Hales front door when I heard footsteps. Loud, and they were running. Slow reactions much?

I swung open the door and ran down the driveway, mind you it's dirt and at least half a kilometer long (Ok maybe exaggerating a little bit... ok, ok maybe alot but it's still long!), and ran out onto the street. I looked behind me and saw that all three of them were already halfway down the road. I rolled my eyes, did they ever give up? I got out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Brriiiiing Brrriiiing"

Ugh pick up.

"Briiiinnggg"

Pick up Alice...

"Brrrinnggg Brriinngg"

PIXIE! PICK UP THE PHONE!

"Hello Bella, do you need some help? Pretty funny sight seeing you run down the street with three gorgeous guys chasing you looking like they're going to take you back to Jasper's room and murder you." I could hear Rose laughing in the background, and turned around to see that they were all gaining on me. Damn it.

"Can you come and pick me up! They ARE about to murder me! Please Alice. Shit! Hurry!"

"Ok I guess since you said please... Get ready to do it Charlie's Angels style though. Promise!?"

I felt an finger graze my arm, even without looking I could tell it was Edward.

"OK ALICE! JUST HURRY!"

I shut my phone and pushed ahead, running harder then I was before. His footsteps were fading, but I was getting tired. Then there was Rosalie's red convertable driving beside me. The door opened and I jumped in. One look at them and we all burst out laughing, before reving it and driving off towards my place.

We pulled into my drive way. No questions. I unlocked my door. No questions. We walked up the stairs. No questions. We walked into my room. No ques-

"I think you have some explaining to do." Rose demanded, Yes, Here comes the questions. Alice was standing beside Rose with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

"Well after they 'kidnapped' me and shoved me in Edward's Volvo, I got a call from my Aunt and she was asking me if I wanted to go to dinner tonight, to talk and meet her brother. She also mentioned that she had put my phone number in his phone and he'd call me with details." Alice looked like she was bursting to say something, but Rose beat her to it.

"So let me guess. The brother called and the guys reacted, then you escaped and now here we are."

"Yes, that's pretty much it." Only leaving out a _few_ minor details of course. Alice was still bouncing and had "The Look" on her face. I sucked in a breath and waited for whatever it was she had to say.

"So do we get to dress you for tonight!?" I let the breath out, already losing a battle that hadn't even started. I nodded once and they both ran to my closet.

"Bella," Rose asked curiously, "Why is there a gym bag at the bottom of your cupboard?"

"Oh uh, that used to be my mums and I guess I just shoved it in there cause she ran out of room to keep it in her cupboard..." Damn it. After looking at me and mentally telling me she didn't believe me Rose picked it up off the ground. Alice snatched it off her and threw it down on the ground next to my bed. I winced and lunged for my black Dance bag and shoved it in a small corner cupboard in my bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ok here we go Bella, I'll just get Edward to bring over my makeup bag and we'll be set to go." She started dialling her phone and talking to Edward on the other end. Rose layed my outfit on the bed and told me to get dressed, No scratch that, ordered me to get dressed.

I stripped down into my black bra and undies, They had a spiderweb in the corner and diamontes on them. They were hot! Not that I'd ever admit that to Alice, I got these the a hundredth time she dragged me to hell.

Alice and Rose started laughing and looking at the door, I looked over and there was Edward standing in the doorway, with a look of shock on his face. How did he get here do fast?! It's not like he would have been in any hurry. I blushed,

"Shit!"

"I'm sorry Bella, Uh, Hi Alice, Rose... I think I'll, Uh, Be going now..." He took off down the stairs.

The only guy I want and now I've gone and scared him off, he's probably freaked out. Alice finally noticed how I was dressed and it suddenly clicked why Edward was standing there, looking like he was.

"Wow, Nice body Bells. Where do you work out! OMG, and you've actually got a nice tan! Way to work it sister!" Alice squealed, round 2 of blushing. I grabbed at the skinny jeans, but Alice beat me to it, running to my cupboard and changing my outfit.

Rosalie was sitting on my double bed looking rather amused at the situation.

"Edward so likes you." She stated, "And you're just teasing him."

I looked up shocked. Edward Cullen likes me?!

"Yeah Bella, You guys should hook up already, We all know that you like him to." I scowled at Alice and thought while I pulled on the random pieces of clothes that she threw at me.

"When you say 'We'..."

"Me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Your parents and our parents."

"You can't be serious! Our parents!"

"Yeah, They're always talking about you guys and how much of a cute couple you would make." Rose said casually, looking at her nails. I sighed... Why is this happening... No wait. Why hasn't this happened earlier?

Alice lead me into my bathroom and sat me down on the little wooden stool I had in there and started doing my makeup.

"Shut your eyes." I shut them and I felt a brush sweep delicately over my eyelids.

"Are you serious when you said Edward likes me?"

"Yes Bella, He tells me everything. Of course I know!" I sat there thinking about what to ask next.

"How long have you known this?"

"Ever since we first met, Bella, I'm pretty darn sure that he's manned up enough to ask you out soon..." The bathroom fell silent and Rose walked in taking a seat on the edge of the bath, All three of us just thinking.

No more then 15mins later Alice was done with my makeup and moved onto my hair.

"Hey Alice, Looks like our little boy Eddie is asking for Bella's number." I looked around at Rose who had her phone out and she was texting. Shows how much attention I pay.

"Oh just give it to him!" Alice whined. I groaned, but secretly felt like giggling and screaming like a school girl.

"Yay" Rose laughed and continued texting. Alice finished pulling on my hair and stepped back. We walked out of the bathroom and I grabbed my phone out of my other pants that I was wearing and checked for messages. There were none. Well I wasn't expecting anything, right?

We all walked to the front door, talking about the next trip to hell that Alice was planning. After spending another 5 minutes standing out the front of my house, we all said our goodbyes and went our seperate ways.

Once I was back in my room I pulled open my cupboard and looked at myself in the full length mirror.

I had a pair of my favourite dark denim mini-shorts with a black plain singlet and another cream coloured, loose, oversized singlet over the top which was tucked messily into my shorts. My hair was down and straightened with a dark brown plaited headband that just looked like a piece of rope tied around my head, with dark brown beads threaded on the end. My makeup was black eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, making my eyes pop. I had a light pink shiny lip gloss on and lastly, my dark brown gladiators.

I liked it. I looked like one of those modern day, model hippies.

My phone beeped and I quickly yanked it out of my pocket.

1 New Message.

**Hey Bella, We'll be there in 5. Decided 2 ditch dinner and just go earlier to studio instead.**

**.3. T.**

Ok, so it wasn't Edward. Not that I wasn't waiting for him to text. I quickly replied.

**Ok. I'm already, Just waiting for u.**

**.3. B.**

I got out a messenger bag and shoved my pointes, lyrical socks and leg warmers as well as my wallet and sunglasses in it before going and sitting on the mailbox at the end of the drive way.

Before long Tanya's black convertable had stopped on the curb and I jumped in the back between James and Laurent. Tanya and Victoria were up the front and I shoved my sunglasses on, leaving the wind to blow out my hair.

James and Laurent had their arms slung lazily over my shoulder and Tanya was singing along with Katy Perrys Hot 'n' Cold on the radio.

We were just passing the Cullen's place when I noticed all the guys sitting on the bottom of their driveway, and they happened to be staring... At me.

Well at least I had time to make up a story. We reached the studio in no time and all headed in to my usual one. I ran into the change rooms so I could dance while we were talking.

By the time I was changed and back in the studio, the four of them deep in discussion.

"Well first we need an outline of the storyline, costumes and music." Tanya listed.

Before I could stop myself I spoke up.

"I know someone who plays piano, they could write us a classical piece..."

Did I really just say that.

"Yes Bella, That sounds awesome, We want it unique with everything done by ourselves. Oh FLASH OF INSPIRATION!"

Victoria handed her a piece of paper and Tanya started writing notes furiously on the page, With James and Laurent looking over her shoulder and throwing out suggestions every now and then.

Finally she was done and started handing around the piece of paper around the group. It finally reached me last and I started reading:

_**Rough Story Line:**_

_**Scene 1:**_

_**Girl starts in a park. There's Bella who's sitting on a park bench, dressed in grey, while the whole stage is full of colour.  
**__**The Junior Modern Lyrical class will be children in a park, running and having fun, with Bella wishing she could run and  
have fun like that. The children surround Bella and will get her up and dance with them. She then dances and her costume  
changes so she's as bright as the rest of the children. The dance ends and the stage blacks out.**_

_**Scene 2:**_

_**Bella's walking through school, she's like the "Odd one out", The loner. The Hiphop classes are the rest of the students.  
Their dance will be to intimidate Bella, She'll run off stage and the Junior Ballet class will come on and they will have sort  
of like a "Dance off". Bella comes back on and Dance's with them. After the dance the stage blacks out.**_

_**Scene 3:**_

_**She's in her room, crying and then falls asleep. She then dreams of hope, this is the Senior Modern Lyrical class. Bella walks  
around stage through her "Dream" and they dance... Again : ) Bella falls asleep in her dream and the class floats back with  
her until she's asleep in her bed again. Stage blacks out.**_

_**Scene 4:**_

_**Bella goes back to school the next day. Full of hope and out dances the other students in their attempts to bring her down.  
Stage goes black.**_

_**Scene 5:**_

_**She goes back to the park and does a solo.**_

_**Scene 6:**_

_**It's a rockstar stage and all students do the end dance.**_

Tanya looked at me.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's great but it reminds me of someone. I can't figure out who."

"You Bella, It's you. And one day you're going to find that hope and everyone's going to be so surprised of what you've been hiding from them. It's coming for you Bella. This is your time." I blinked in surprise. Wow. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Tanya. It means alot to me. My time IS coming." She smiled at me. A new spark of hope flaring through my veins.

"Well we need to get going. Are you right to walk home?" I nodded and they left.

I sat there forever and never got around to dancing. I checked my phone to see the time and saw it was only 6pm. It had been a long day...

My phone beeped.

1 New Message.

**Where Are You Bella? Your Not At Your House Or Anywhere? It's Important I Need To Talk To You. Edward.**

My heart skipped a beat and I replied.

**Come Alone. I'm Just Down The Road In The Old Building That You And Jasper Tease. Bella.**

I pressed the send button and instantly started to regret god. What have I done?!

I stretched and started dancing to calm myself down.

"Bella, Bella? Are you there?" I heard his velvety voice call.

"In here" I yelled back.

I heard footsteps come towards the door.

"What is this place- Oh my. Uh Bella...?" I blushed. Here it goes...

The dance studio looked like a really old office building. It had big wooden doors at the front and it was lined with various overgrown plants, it looked like a scene out of a mystery movie but it was so enchanting. The first room you walked into was renovated to look like an office, it had pictures and articles all over the walls of dancers and other music/dance related things.

Then it had 2 doors, one led into the change rooms which was connected to all the studios and the other door was the biggest studio in the school, the one that I'd kinda claimed whenever I had to practise, or let out some sort of emotion. This was the room we were in. The Bella Room.

"This is a dance studio. Yes I dance. I do Hiphop, Modern Lyrical and Ballet." He chuckled nervously, Looking dazed.

"You dance?"

"Yes I dance."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only my parents, but they've only seen me dance once when I was 11."

"Wow. Umm... Yeah. Do I get to see?" He smirked at me, looking like he was being pranked and needed some evidence to know that everything I had just said was true.

"Sure, I guess..." There was an awkward silence before I walked over to the CD player in the corner of the room and turned on the music. Concrete Angels by Martina Mcbride came on and I closed my eyes, feeling the music.

I let myself go and improvised to the music.

The song is about a little girl who is being abused at home, It's the most gorgeous song, but at the end the girl dies and the little boy who she falls in love with is standing over her grave. What makes it so beautiful is that they all turn into angels at the end. It's just amazing to dance to.

Edward stared in awe as I danced around the room. When I finished I looked over to Edward.

"That was, That was Wow. Bella." I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes, the usual after dancing to anything that emotional.

"I had no idea you could, or anyone could, dance like that." We sat down on the floor.

"I started dancing when I was younger, I remember seeing some people dancing on the street when I was walking down the road with Renee, I remember saying to her that one day I'd be able to dance like that. Since then I havn't been able to stop. When you dance it's just the most amazing feeling you could ever have, It's like you can't hear the music, but it's still there. The words to the lyrics just mean so much more, and you just feel alive and peaceful."

He stared at me in awe and took my hand,

"I can feel it while you're dancing, It's the same when you play an instrument, The whole worlds there, but it's just you. You're amazing Bella."

I felt like everything had been lifted off my shoulders. The world has just stopped moving, No wait, I'd just stopped breathing. I smiled sheepishly, wondering if he'd noticed.

"You're amazing too, Edward."

"BRINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG"

Stupid Pixie.

**Well how did I go? Did you like the storyline? I thought lots of people can relate to this and know what I'm talking about. Review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I'm not really going to use any of the correct Dance or Music terms, just so the stories easier to follow.**


End file.
